


Silver Shield

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [19]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Movie and Book canon, catofcreamart, love her!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fic to catofcream's wonderful comic 'Silver Shield' (links down, bc i still can't link shit here!)<br/>I love her artwork and she is an amazing artist and i fell in love with it.(quite like fassbender-mayavoyobsessed's gif's and vid's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Shield

**Author's Note:**

> I use book canon: Fili and Kili are supposed to die after Thorin died. (Note 'supposed'!)  
> I use movie canon: The fight on the waterfall.
> 
> I'm happy to present this as the 70th fic i posted here on Ao3

Bilbo stood there and watched over the frozen river. Not because of the cold the hobbit shivered, but because Azog fought Thorin. He feared for Thorin, for the dwarf he loved more than anything. Stumbling to his feet, Bilbo ran off, not looking back. He only heard Dwalin in the back, shouting for him to stop, but Bilbo had only one target in mind. AS he came closer, he saw the desperation on Thorin’s battered face and he chocked on his fear. Then Azog lifted the terrifying sword arm and Bilbo shouted in the last moment.

   “Thorin, watch out.” When he jumped before the dwarf, he saw the shock in his eyes. The hobbit gave a sad little smile when his back exploded in pain. Falling forward, he felt Thorin’s arm around his waist. He was laid down on the ice, falling into a warm darkness. Above him Thorin blocked a strike from Azog and growled low in his chest. Tears streamed down his battered face and a sob escaped the dwarf’s lips.

   “No!” He shouted, lifting his sword. A fleeting look of fear washed over Azog’s face, as if he knew what would come. Then Orcrist found his target and the orc lost his footing. Blood spritzed into Thorin’s face as he went down with Azog. He clutched to Orcrist’s handle as he panted, pain and exhausting on his face. Fear boiled in his heart as he walked over to Bilbo’s body. He staggered as he went.

   “Bilbo.” He fell down by the hobbit and he lifted the limp body up into his arms. “Please no…Open your eyes burglar…” Whispering he pressed Bilbo against himself, wracked sobs shaking his body. “I-I’m so sorry…I have lead you in such peril…Forgive me…” Tears washed the dirt from his face and Thorin kissed Bilbo’s forehead. A hand crept up his beard.

   “I’m glad I shared in your perils.” Bilbo’s tired voice said and the hobbit snuggled closer and exhaled. Thorin’s eyes widen and his hands stilled on Bilbo’s hips.

   “H-How? You are alive?!” Thorin said breathlessly and brushed over Bilbo’s cheek.

   “I’m fine Thorin.” Bilbo said and smiled gently. Thorin touched Bilbo’s back and lifted his hand up, inspecting it.

   “There’s no blood.” He said with disbelieve and looked back at Bilbo with a broad smile. There was a sliver sparkle under Bilbo’s shirt and Thorin smiled. “Mithril.” The dwarf smiled broadly.

   “It’s fortunate that you gave me this chainmail.” Bilbo said with a broad smile. Thorin felt his emotions overwhelm him and he pulled Bilbo even close and kissed his forehead.

   “Thank Mahal!” Thorin laughed, nuzzling his nose into the hobbit’s short hair.

   “Yes.” Bilbo said quietly, leaning against Thorin. Dwalin came running over, his two axes Grasper and Keeper in his hands.

   “Thorin.” He shouted from afar. “You need to go, your life is in grave danger!” The king looked at his old friend and nodded.

   “Yes, we will go.” Thorin lifted Bilbo up in his arms, not listening to the hobbit’s loud protests. Dwalin smiled as he looked at them and his shoulders relaxed a bit.

   “Come on!” The two dwarves ran off, leaving the advancing army and picking up Fili and Kili, who had waited by the entrance of Ravenhill to cut off any orcs coming up to ally Azog and Bolg.

   “Uncle!” Fili shouted. “You are alive!”

   “Thanks for Bilbo.” The two Durin brothers shared a laugh. “Let’s go and see if we can help Dáin!”

 

Silver shield by [catofcream](http://www.catofcream.tumblr.com)

[Part I](http://catofcream.tumblr.com/post/113879943604/silver-shield-here-the-part-one-im-in-deep)

[ Part II](http://catofcream.tumblr.com/post/113879281464/silver-shield-this-is-become-too-long-so-here%20)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Please check out catofcream's blog on tumblr, because she's simply perfect!


End file.
